miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/02 May 2018
00:32:48 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:32:52 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:11:30 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:56:20 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:02:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:03:08 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:04:31 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:08:24 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:23:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 06:42:55 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 06:44:25 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 06:44:27 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:11:46 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 07:11:55 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 07:12:12 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 07:19:26 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 08:42:33 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 08:54:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 08:54:37 Hello twin 08:55:02 Hiya 08:55:10 How are you? 08:57:40 Good 08:57:41 You? 08:57:54 A bit bored 08:58:24 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 08:58:38 salam 08:58:54 Hi 09:07:01 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 09:07:47 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 09:07:57 Hello 09:08:03 hEY 09:08:18 Apparently caps lock was on 09:09:39 O 09:09:40 Hi 09:09:50 Aww 09:10:30 :[ 09:12:24 At least you are still here, lol 09:14:16 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 09:14:17 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 09:14:46 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 09:43:04 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:43:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:50:37 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 10:14:55 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 10:26:24 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 10:31:30 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 10:31:32 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 11:39:09 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:39:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:50:39 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 11:58:54 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 11:59:00 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 12:18:39 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 12:18:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 12:18:50 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 12:31:10 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:13:17 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 13:18:13 -!- 3patryk3 has joined Special:Chat 13:18:20 <3patryk3> Hi! 13:18:21 O/ 13:18:33 <3patryk3> How are you? 13:19:33 Im well 13:19:33 Hbu 13:19:57 <3patryk3> Me too 13:20:28 <3patryk3> What do you do? 13:22:51 I'm a cont mod 13:22:57 Well, IC more than anything 13:24:03 <3patryk3> Okay ;p 13:24:19 Wyd 13:27:35 -!- 3patryk3 has left Special:Chat 13:36:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:36:40 hey 13:38:07 Hoi 13:38:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:38:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:40:48 Just got finished with my state science test 13:44:45 Oh cool 13:48:43 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:49:15 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:49:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:49:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:50:38 Since I'm done with the test, I'm just listening to music rn 13:50:43 Oh cool 13:55:58 -!- 3patryk3 has joined Special:Chat 13:58:37 <3patryk3> Hi! 13:59:16 <3patryk3> I am goin, bye! o/ 14:10:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:12:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:14:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:14:46 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:57 to be exact, I'm listening to the whole Reputation album 14:26:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:26:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:28:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:28:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:29:00 O nice 14:31:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 14:31:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 14:33:28 my favorite song on the album is Getaway Car 14:33:40 my least favorite is Look What You Made Me Do 14:39:18 -!- Adrinette4eve has joined Special:Chat 14:39:58 -!- Adrinette4eve has left Special:Chat 14:56:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:25 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:38:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 15:38:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:29 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:05:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 16:24:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:45:37 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:53:08 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:09:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:10:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:12 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:21:31 salam 17:22:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:22:30 Hello 17:22:37 O// 17:22:52 Waving with both hands? 17:24:38 Yes 17:28:36 Zmir.hassani wrote: 17:28:36 Mais je sens que son cou 17:28:36 , Mais je sens que son cousin présentera à propos de cette partie 17:28:36 17:28:36 Suggérer une modification 17:28:36 17:28:36 sin est xy Malgré cela, je pense que Kevin Wasp est un cousin de l'oncle de Chloé, mais je pense que son cousin présentera autour de cette partie Théorie 17:28:55 Mais je sens que son cou 17:28:55 17:28:55 , Mais je sens que son cousin présentera à propos de cette partie 17:28:55 17:28:55 Suggérer une modification 17:28:55 17:28:55 sin est xy Malgré cela, je pense que Kevin Wasp est un cousin de l'oncle de Chloé, mais je pense que son cousin présentera autour de cette partie 17:28:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:29:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:41 Zmir, I've told you this before, this is an English wiki please only speak English 17:30:13 ok 17:34:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:34:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:35:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:35:54 Brb 17:36:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:36:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 17:36:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 17:36:47 Back 17:37:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:37:16 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:38:20 This is going to be a long day 17:38:47 I'm tired and my right ear is clogged up. 17:40:08 hhhhh 17:40:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:23 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:41:38 Zmir.hassani كتب: Mais je sens que son cou، Mais je sens que son cousin présentera à propos de cette partie Suggérer une modification sin est xy Malgré cela، je pense que Kevin Wasp est un cousin de l ' oncle de Chloé، mais je pense que son cousin présentera autour de cette partie Théorie 17:42:07 Sophie ping 17:43:06 chloe 17:43:44 He ran 17:43:45 LOL 17:43:53 Yep 17:44:05 -!- Zmir.hassani has joined Special:Chat 17:44:45 Uh wb 17:44:49 Speak english 17:44:51 Or else 17:44:53 Hehe 17:46:33 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:46:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:49:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:51 gtg 17:59:58 Brb 18:00:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:01:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 18:01:45 I'm going to rest for now 18:02:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 18:20:00 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 18:35:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:55 back now 18:36:02 -!- Natanoirr has joined Special:Chat 18:36:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 18:37:00 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 18:37:00 Is the new episode coming out this Saturday? 18:38:54 -!- Natanoirr has left Special:Chat 18:41:48 -!- Natanoirr has joined Special:Chat 18:42:28 idk 19:15:10 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:50 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 19:26:45 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:34:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:40 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 19:52:59 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 20:19:09 -!- Drackal wolf has joined Special:Chat 20:19:18 hi 20:31:09 hmm 20:49:38 -!- Drackal wolf has left Special:Chat 20:57:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:03:44 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:17:17 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:17:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:23:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 21:48:12 -!- Sailor Mars has joined Special:Chat 22:17:46 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 22:18:08 Hi 22:23:08 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 22:23:10 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 22:23:50 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 22:25:48 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 22:29:17 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 22:30:01 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 22:31:34 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:03:29 -!- Zmir.hassani has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs